DESECIPTION: This project will design, fabricate, and test a multi line Refreshable Braille Display System (RBDS) that utilizes MEMS microvalves. The close proximity of Braille dots and between Braille characters create a complex network of wires and actuators that limit the number of Braille characters and increases the size of current Braille displays. Improved actuation mechanisms are required to provide more Braille characters that would emulate a sheet of Braille text and/or the computer monitor. Any new devices must require the proper vertical deployment of the Braille dots, spacing between dots, low power, fit into tight spaces, and provide rapid (real-time) response, all while being affordable. In Phase I, Orbital Research demonstrated the feasibility of most of the necessary components of the RBDS including a MEMS microvalve. This multi-line display will be composed of Braille modules with a fixed number of Braille characters that can be integrated into larger Braille display. The display would produce computer based information either from the hard drive, CDROM, or the Internet in literary Braille, computer or math code using commercially available software. Thus, this device would more effectively enhance educational and research opportunities for visually impaired and also visually and hearing impaired individuals. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE